The Pain In The Doctor
by qumnast29
Summary: Au/OOC/Character Bashing/Betrayal Dr. Brennan's so called friends have made it well known how they feel about her being on that dig for nine months and thay have been treating her like crap and only interested in her for her knowledge on casses. Her interns have rallied around her and the interns are learning more than ever. Everything will all come crashing down over one aneurysm
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Bones

A.N. 2 This fic is AU and OOC. It takes placed in the sixth season but no episode specifically. This is a betrayal fic with character bashing. The character bashing is because I want some serious mistakes made in relationships. Also, Angela will be one of the characters bashed and Hodgins too. If you have a problem with that, you have been warned.

Brennan made mistakes and she did acknowledge them but she knew it was too late. She was left alone in utter pain and lived at the Jeffersonian. Throwing herself into her work helped her numb her heartache. She was determined to give as many remains their identities back and make sure they can be returned to their families if possible. She always had taught her interns to have respect for remains saying they were someone's loved one and having their remains back can help fill a hole in not knowing what happened to them. She had been teaching her interns how to reconstruct faces without the help of Angela's computer and how most faces are identified without the high tech.

The extra time Brennan had been teaching her interns had made them see why the remains needed faces and names and not enough of them have been identified lately. All of the interns had seen how everyone had been treating Brennan and frankly they did not want to help them if they could avoid it. Brennan had refused to come to scenes unless on order.

In return she was asking all of her interns to step it up and they were ready. Angela had given Brennan a harsh remark "You never used to be this frigid to anyone and you are being too hard on your interns."What Brennan had excluded everyone else on is all of her interns were almost done with their thesis. They were told to step it up because she will not be there to help them forever.

"Angela, I kindly request you go back to your work. Now for my interns, they have been asking for more challenges and I am giving it to them. The challenges that I will present to them now will come in the form of more oral exams which I have never been an easy grader but fair."

Daisy had overheard Angela calling Dr. Brennan a bitch and she needed friends who were more fun. Daisy had lost all respect for the woman. During the months away from the Jeffersonian, she had become closer to Dr. Brennan and had a better understanding of her. Daisy had come to realize something about Dr. Brennan is she has Asperger's. She knows what it does and how it affects someone. Her cousin has it and she is one of the most gifted medical doctors she knows. Her cousin works with the World Health Organization helping to save lives. Her words have always had an effect on her "Everyone deserves a shot at life no matter how large, small, or different and all life is to be treated with respect because we all have something to offer the world."Her mouth would be sealed about the Asperger's because so many have screwed her over. If she says anything to anyone it would be Lance since psychology is his thing.

When working on a case that she had suspected that the cause of death was being an idiot Angela had tried to have her come to lunch with her. "I am going to have to decline Angela."

They were having a lunch break together when it was figured out that the victim had died from a belly flop off a 100 foot cliff. Everyone looked disappointed when Brennan had something to say. "The force of the impact would be like falling on a solid surface when entering the water. The victim would have sustained fatal internal injuries."It was not the first case that Daisy had dealt with an idiot.

Daisy knew Fisher, Arastoo, Vinny, and Wendell all wanted to dig into them but they had to keep it professional. That is why they had been getting together three times a week for study sessions. Wendell was sick of listening Booth tell everyone on the team how bad of a person that Brennan is, he quit the team. He found a spot on the Breakaway League in Alexandria with the Falcons. This team has some fun. The teams in this league has a tradition for the last 8 years that everyone helps mentor a child who is in the adaptive program. The division he was with is the standing program. He currently was helping a bunch of kids who lost limbs due to disease and injury take to the ice again.

It was here he met a nice girl who shares a love and passion for hockey. Her name, Elizabeth and she is both an Occupational Therapist and a Physical therapist. She also played hockey and is a center on his team. Elizabeth had also been in his corner in encouraging him to follow his passion. He also told her how everyone has treated his mentor and she was disgusted by that. "I hope she leaves. They took advantage of her. She spoke at Boston University and I loved what she had to say."

Wendell also voiced something he has had suspicions of "I think Temperance Brennan has Asperger's. I remember it from my psychology class. She has the drive in one topic, she does not always get social cues, does not understand humor, can have a flat affect and can speak in a monotone, not to mention she has problems keeping friends. I don't feel sorry for her but I feel she is probably the best person that I have come to know. She gives up her vacations to go and identify victims of catastrophe and return them to their loved ones. She also has us interns working on bones that have been stuck in limbo and returning them to,loved ones".

Elizabeth was shocked "Stay out of trouble, it's not going to help you if you do something that is going to get you fired. Now, you can get revenge from the jerks. It's called success, success is the best revenge of them all."

Now for Vincent, Brennan was throwing the books at him and was swallowing the information whole and applying it. She was correcting him when needed. Hodgins came into the bone room and said "Dr. Brennan, you could lighten up on the kid."It was Vincent who took a shot at him but it would not get him in trouble. "I am rather enjoying working in this case of an early bone cancer victim."It was the truth and he had a discussion with Dr. Brennan about switching into medical anthropology. She encouraged him because she said you want to do what you love. When he was not dealing with a forensic case, he was working on remains of those who died of disease and malnutrition which helped him form his own opinion about history and the world around him. Hodgins tried to get him do an experiment but he declined "What does it have to do with the bones. You just want to blow something up.

"

Now for Brennan, her books had been an outlet for her frustrations with people and releasing it in the form of a story. When she was not working on bones, she was writing. Writing is her second release. With the way everyone had been acting, why should she associate with them outside of the professional bounds of her career. She had been writing in betrayal into her latest book.

She had something else to focus on. She was starting an academic program to help the teenagers get out of the system and to go to school or help the ones who dropped out get their g.e.d. Her program was being well received by the youth centers around the city that help these kids. It was staying under the radar but she had her first success story.

Her name, Beth Mitchell. She was put into the foster care system when she was three and being moved around was making school hard for her. The program also offered SAT/ACT prep. Beth took her standardized tests and applied to Temple University and got in as an honors student on full scholarship.

Due to her life in the foster system, she wanted to help others get out early and the way is through education. She understood what abuse feels like, what it feels like to have to move your life around in a trash bag. Others may judge but she does not. She knows she has her faults but sometimes you have to evolved to fix a problem.

There were a few around her that knew about what she was doing. Caroline was a big fan of it as was Sweets. For Sweets, the activity is not self-destructive so he was not worried about her well being through that but he had noticed that she has severe depression. The interns knew about it and wanted to volunteer as tutors.

Clark had quit. He just could not put up with the crap and drama of the Jeffersonian. He had other interests he wanted to pursue. He wanted to spread his love of anthropology through teaching. He had been thinking about it for the last three years. He wanted to be able to go on more diggs. Dr. Brennan, who he had butted heads with from time to time helped him find the right school and the right school is Dartmouth College. Her reference was so good that he was offered an assistant head of the department with no threat of being an adjunct. The only adjustment he would have to make is invest in a better winter jacket because New Hampshire is cold, much colder than DC in the winter.

Everyone else at the Jeffersonian had been picking up something was going on with all that was Brennan and her interns. Nothing was inappropriate or unprofessional. Casses were being handled and her work impeccable as were the interns who were getting even better but attitudes had changed. Cam noticed how cold Clark had been when he handed in his resignation. The interns were acting within proper bounds and so Cam had no power over that. They were cold around Hodgins, Angela, Booth, and herself. She also knew she could not interfere with Dr. Brennan's grading of her interns work. She was treating them professional but pushing them to do even better than before. She was getting the best out of them and with Brennan but she knew what the real problem was and she was enabling the problem.

She was guilty as was everyone else treating her like crap and being subhuman not even worthy of their friendship and respect. They had been leaving Brennan out on activities that they used to do together like go out for a beer or dinner after work. She was guilty of it as was anyone else but she knew she was losing Brennan and as a doctor, she could see she is in deep depression.

Her interns wanted nothing to do with them outside of work. She had ran into Arastoo one Saturday at the grocery store while he ignored her. He claimed he did not see her and was talking on the phone to one of his friends. She had heard him on the phone. Wendell had quit the hockey team that he was on with Booth. It was all falling apart.

Arastoo did not like how the others were treating his mentor. She was pushing him in what he was interested in identifying victims war and the realities of what he had was going to be facing. He had been soaking up her knowledge up like a sponge. He had been doing his own work but picking her brain over topics including genocides. What he wanted to get into was the darkest of humanity. Her lessons in limbo was helping him understand that each skeleton has a name and someone that loves them and is in pain because they do not know what happened. He also learned something else, before he got there Dr. Brennan's mother had been in limbo and she discovered it when they worked on on her mother's skull. He knew why the drive was there and he was pushing himself to be done with his internship so he can get out of there. Dr. Brennan even had given him the name of one of the anthropologists who does exactly what he wants to do and with Brennan's recommendation, he has his first true digg lined up and this one is in South Sudan.

Fisher was not impressed at all with the coldness directed at his mentor. He knew how she was feeling, isolated and numb and no one wanted to see what is in front of them. He had learned so much from her over the years that he did want to step it up. He had a nice laugh when him and Brennan solved a murder without everyone else's help. It took the eye of an anthropologist to solve a problem. He was interested in medical anthropology and Dr. Brennan mentored him in how to shift his thesis to that without losing 70 pages of work. Once he was done, he was gone. He was interested in working for the UN and the work that they do.

Angela and Hodgins saw a change in Brennan and her interns. They were all frosty to them but nothing unprofessional. She told Brennan she wanted a friend with human emotions but she had come to learn something. Hannah ' s emotions were shallow and lacked substance as a human being. She had been hurt that Brennan and her interns had been identifying so many bodies in limbo without her help. When she confronted Brennan about it she was told this. "They can not rely on you to do the identifications forever."The solving of murders without her was a slap on the face. She knew Hodgins was in the same boat as her.

Sweets had repaired his relationship with Daisy and he was glad he did when Daisy told him what was going on with Brennan and what the others were doing to her. That they did not give a damn about her anymore and she was spending all of her time in limbo or teaching them. He was actually concerned for her mental health and safety. It was worse than what he thought. He would be joining Daisy and the others in Dr. Brennan's corner. He would also be having a nice chat with Caroline in what has been going on at the Jeffersonian.

Booth had been saying "Serious as a heart attack"but heart attacks kill and this heart attack is destroying Brennan's heart. He would make it his personal mission to give Booth a wake up call and a nice dose of reality and bring him back down to earth where he belongs. He knew he played a role in the center unraveling and he would start to fix it for Dr. Brennan's sake.

Now, he did have an interesting discussion with Daisy about Dr, Brennan having Asperger's and it is plausible but he knew she would never agree to testing. He had suspected she has Asperger's for a long time now.

Everything would come crashing down during one spring morning. Dr. Brennan had been having a headache, like a migraine and she felt numb all over. She also felt nauseous. She could not stand anymore and fell to the ground having a seizure. Daisy had been working with her and the bone room and thought it was just a bug.

Daisy shouted "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE. DR. BRENNAN IS HAVING A SEIZURE."

Cam heard Daisy and ran in. She was on the phone to get paramedics here now. She began examining and trying to keep Brennan from hurting herself. She had a suspicion, aneurysm and it just might kill her.

Daisy was white as a ghost and in tears. Angela tried to comfort the intern but pulled away "Don't touch me."

Watching Brennan having the seizure and being lifeless will haunt Angela and Hodgins for the rest of their lives.

The same thought came between Angela, Hodgins, and Cam. "What have we done?"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Bones

Brennan was being rushed out of the Jeffersonian. Daisy was on the phone with Lance to give him the heads up but not to tell Booth. "Dr. Brennan is going to be in the fight of her life and she is the one who we should be worried about, not Booth."Daisy called Wendell and told him to call Arastoo, Vinny, and Fisher.

Sweets had gone out to lunch with Caroline and she wanted in on the wake up call to Booth. He also knew Caroline could not stand Hannah.

Cam had gotten a hold of Max and he said he would call Russ before coming over to the hospital.

Booth had learned second hand that Bones was taken to the hospital over a suspected aneurysm and it did not look good. When he arrived there he was greeted with looks of death from her interns, Max, and Russ. Cam, Angela, and Hodgins were in the same boat as him. He just wanted Hannah to feel welcomed and he was so angry at Brennan that he played a huge role in her being alienated. Wendell's last words before he quit the team were "Go to hell Booth."He knew Wendell was playing in a much more challenging league that plays in tournaments and so much more.

He thought he was Bones' Health Care proxy but he was mistaken when he heard Max say "It's me". The tests showed it is an aneurysm and its massive, Bones' best chances for survival were to have a surgery. Max signed the papers and Russ put his head in his hands. That was when a nurse asked "Who do you want to have visit your daughter if any?"Booth, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam were in deep shit. He knew he was not going to be allowed in.

"Daisy Wick, Wendell Bray, Lance Sweets, Arastoo Vaziri, Vincent Nigel Murray, Colin Fisher, and Russ Brennan. No one else and especially no chaplains."

Booth knew he was going to have to get his information second hand. What had he done? Bones just might die. The center must hold and the center has been coming apart slowly. The center is Bones. He went to the chapel to pray. Pray for her to live and pray for her to forgive him.

He went home and that is when he told Hannah that Bones has had an aneurysm and is fighting for her life, he heard something he did not want to hear nor should say. "Well, she will be out of the way and you can truly move on. Honestly Seely, she has been holding you back mentally. She most likely won't make it and it will give you more time to put your work into the relationship. You are right, she is not capable of human emotion as Angela has been saying. I had been encouraging Angela to ditch Temperance because she just weighs you down. The only reason why you should even keep her or even associate with her is to make sure your career advances."

Booth had never been so angry at himself nor at another human being. "Hannah, Bones is also human and you are beyond selfish in the hopes that she will die. She saved your life and I know about the sunglasses so give them back. Now, I want you out of my life and get the hell out of my apartment. Go to a hotel or whatever you have to do but I see a part of you that I will not stand and that is being a selfish bitch. I made my mistakes that will haunt me for the rest of my life but I will start by getting rid of you."

Hannah took one last look "Seeley, I am sorry about Temperance but we can fix this together..."

"No Hannah, I do not want a conceited bitch running my life and the relationships around me. That is disgusting how you turned Angela against her own friend."

Hodgins was comforting Angela "What have we done. I was pissed at her for what she did to Booth but we have beyond cruel to her. Every last one of us have played a role. Bren uses her brain, it's her. It is not her heart that broke but her brain and she just might die. She will never forgive any of us. She has been screwed over so many times by people in her life that I will not be surprised if she tells us to go to hell when she wakes up."

Hodgins knew there was not much he could say "We were all so blind to what was happening to Dr. B. We made our beds and now we must lay in it no matter how painful it is."

Cam was at home with tears flowing down her face doing any research she could on the aneurysm treatments that might save Dr. Brennan's life. She might just die and there is so much left unsaid.

Wendell had called Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave him the best words of advice "Help her recover, motivate her like she has been motivating you."

Daisy was just inconsolable and all Sweets could do is be lost in thought. He should have never have opened his mouth about the two of them being in love. He felt guilt like there is no tomorrow and it lead to this. When she recovers he would not be surprised if she ups and quits the Jeffersonian.

Fisher, Arastoo, and Vincent were all pulling for her but they all knew that things would not be the same and would there be any brain damage which is a real possibility. It was making Arastoo question why would Allah be this cruel.

Russ and Max just wanted Tempe to pull through. Russ had known how bad things were at the Jeffersonian and he had told her to quit. Russ found out what life was like in foster care for his sister and he felt guilt like you would not believe. He abandoned his sister only for her to be abused.

Several hours later, a neurosurgeon came out. "The aneurysm has been clipped. The bleeding has been stopped. She is critical but stable. I am leaving her in a coma for the next 72 hours to help her heal. The nurse will let you know when you can see her."

"Thank you"

Twenty minutes later, Russ and Max were able to see her and the sight was enough to break your heart. There were tubes, wires, monitors surrounding her. Brennan's head was wrapped up in a bandage. She looked so small in that bed. Russ kissed his little sister on the cheek.

"Tempe, come back. I am not going to let you go without a fight and despite what you may think there are plenty of people that love you and want to see you get better."

Max had tears in his eyes. He lost his wife and now he could lose his daughter. He had so much to answer for.

Brennan woke up in the living room in the house she had long forgotten, the last room she saw her parents in before they left her and the last time she saw her mother alive.

"This is not real".

Christine Brennan came out of the kitchen in the next room and looked her daughter in the eye "Yes Sweetie, it is. You are stuck between life and death. You are very sick right now. You had an aneurysm.

I know your friends have hurt you and have made you feel unimaginable pain but this time you need to live for you and not fit into their ideals for you. Be yourself, if they are true then they accept you for being you. Your heart is your brain and it has always been like that.

You need to forgive them but not forget. I do not expect you to do it immediately and it will take a long time but it is the only way to for you to heal. That being said, they took you for granted and will most likely be feeling guilty but let them. It is your choice if you want to have a relationship with them or not.

You have so many people that care, your interns for example. You have been helping them but they have been helping you all along. It will break all of their hearts if you choose death. Those children who you help, they will be devastated. They look forward to you coming in. Your father and brother will be heartbroken."

Brennan in the first time in along time had allowed herself to truly cry and her mother was comforting her.

The interns had been coming in one by one and leaving flowers or reading her the latest anthropology article. Max got a chuckle but he knew she could hear them.

Her agent tried to talk to him about letting the public know but he let it be known. "This is a private and family matter. The public does not need to know."

Russ was with his sister and just praying for her to hold on. The people who she works with at the Jeffersonian tried to visit but he told them to fuck off. The only ones he wanted near her were her interns who she had grown close to. Dr. Sweets had been so helpful with the neurological aspect of this all.

Booth, Cam, Angela, and Hodgins were not getting any information about Brennan's condition. The interns were not talking either even though they had been over at the hospital and reading to her anthropology articles.

Booth had tried to go to Sweets to see if Daisy had told him anything, the lack of information was tearing him apart. Sweets denied him and he tried to apologize to Sweets.

"It's not me who you should be sorry to, it's Doctor Brennan you need to apologize to."

Three days would pass and while Sweets and Daisy were visiting, Brennan woke up. Sweets saw it. "I will go get a nurse".

Dr. Shrewsbury came in and began examining her. Sweets had Max's and Russ ' s cell phone numbers and called them. Daisy called Wendell and told him to tell everyone else.

Within twenty minutes, Max and Russ were there. "Have you heard anything on Tempe."

Sweets had gone with her to go get a brain scan. "Brennan is being evaluated for cognitive function and to see if the aneurysm caused any brain damage if any. They have her on an oxygen mask but she will have trouble talking for a few days. From what I see, there does not seem to be any damage but most likely she will be evaluated by physical, occupational, and speech."

Russ and Max knew Sweets is a psychologist and he knows plenty about the brain and had been explaining plenty to them over the past few days. Russ had been looking up aneurysms and everything about it. Tempe ' s doctor had asked about family history, diet. None of this should have played a role. Russ had one idea and it all had to do with the Jeffersonian and one FBI agent. He knew Tempe ' s heart is her brain. It has always been like that. They say you can die from a broken heart but she nearly died due to a broken brain.

Dr. Shrewsbury came in. "Her brain scans look promising but I will have to keep the shunt in for another day. I also would like to have her finish her recovery at a rehabilitation hospital."

Max nodded "Whatever is needed."

Russ walked in and saw his sister propped up in bed but awake "Will you stop scaring us like that."

Brennan had been given a pad of paper to write with because it will be uncomfortable to talk for the next few days.

 _"What happened? Where am I?"_

Russ saw how shaky she was in writing and from his research he was not surprised.

"You are in the hospital. You had a massive aneurysm and you needed emergency surgery. You have been in a coma for three days."

Max came in and gave his daughter a light squeeze. "Stop scaring us like that."

Temperance wrote a note to her father. _"What did I do, throw you for a loop?"_

There was a small crack of a smile "You are your mother's daughter. Now I know you will be ok. You have a Dr. Sweets and one of your interns here. I believe I will let them come in. Your nurse said you can start in with some cold fluids. I am going to see if I can find you something better than this hospital crap."

While Russ and Max were in with Brennan, Daisy and Sweets had been on their phones. Caroline wanted to be in the know and Sweets called her office. She was relieved that she was awake. During the past few days Caroline had made it her personal mission to ring everyone out that was involved with alienating her.

Caroline had found out what else she had been doing with her time besides helping her interns and that is help teens get out of the foster system, help them succeed in getting their independence early, successfully. The interns and Sweets knew about it and kept it quiet. Helping others seemed to help her through the hard times and Caroline was not going to stop it. She knew the interns also volunteered to help tutor those kids.

She knew Dr. Brennan was going to have a long road ahead for recovery and she had one thought in mind when it comes to the next book, revenge. She had been reading all of the books and knew the book would probably be an outlet for all of the heartbreak she has had.

Daisy went in and gently hugged her mentor. "How are you feeling? I have good news, your article on reconstruction of skulls after disease has been published. I have it right here."

Sweets knew something like that would brighten her day.

" _I am glad to have the tube out."_

Sweets had agreed to help Max and Russ find a rehab hospital that specializes in neurological cases and he found one that was close by. He was fixing his mistake that night by making sure Dr. Brennan recovers. Now as far as the partnership between Brennan and Booth, the FBI decided to leave Booth's fate in Brennan's hands. He was in favor of severing it but sometimes the most important lessons you learn in life are the most painful.

The rest of the interns were going to be in the next day. Fisher had called Clark to tell him the news and he had sent flowers and a get well card along with a copy of the newest Anthropology journal to come into existence "The New England Journal Of Medical Anthropology Quarterly."He did want updates.

When Daisy called Wendell and he telling Arastoo, Fisher, and Vinny; they wanted to see Dr. Brennan immediately but they were to hold off for twenty four hours. The good news is there seems to be no long term damage.

During the last few days all of the interns had been interrogated for information on Dr. Brennan. Cam had threatened to fire them all when Arastoo fired back. "On what grounds? There was no unprofessional behavior on our part. Dr. Brennan's father and brother had asked us to keep quiet and they did not want her to have any more stress needed in her recovery. There has been no behavior that affects cases."

Arastoo was prepared to go over Cam's head if she did fire any of the interns or himself.

Angela and Hodgins were not getting answers either and they were not welcome at the hospital. There was nothing Booth could only thing they found out was she was awake three days later but it was second hand.

Angela wanted to shoot herself over what Hannah said because she made her own mistakes but Hannah was beyond selfish and had no regards for another human being. Her only concern was keeping Brennan away from Booth but using her to help Booth's career. She had never felt more disgusted with herself and she will be paying for it the rest of her life.

Booth had tried to go visit Bones but did not get very far with Russ coming out of the room and Russ was threatening to call security. He was so upset with himself. It had taken him a long time to learn this but Bones uses her brain and her heart is her brain. She almost died because of a broken brain.

Parker wanted to go see Bones and show her his science project and Rebecca had been on to him that she knew what was going on and did not like what Hannah had done to him. "Hannah has turned you into a self absorbed prick Seeley."What he did not know is Rebecca had been taking Parker to see Bones behind his back.

Then he learned Parker's science fair project of the life sized skeleton of him and him showing how to tell male and female skeletons apart was all due to Bones. She had been helping him so much that she helped Parker to get into the accelerated program at his school since Parker would be starting the sixth grade next year. If Parker did well, Parker would be a candidate for Junior National Honors Society.

It was decided he had to tell Rebecca first. "Brennan is in the hospital. She has had a massive aneurysm. They have her in a coma for the next few days. What do you want me to say to Parker because I can not lie to him."

Rebecca did not want to see the Dr. Brennan like that nor did she deserve it, no one deserves that. Parker is going to be heart broken. "Seeley, you are going to have to explain what an aneurysm is but tell him that she is only allowed visitors from direct family members and that is why you can't see her. I know she had been on the outs with the people at the lab and you.

If you try to use Parker as a way to see her, she may refuse because you are there Seeley. You screwed up Seeley and this is your ultimate mistake and your only chance to even remotely try to improve things. I do not want Parker seeing her with the wires and monitors everywhere. She may have problems speaking. I also do not think the hospital allows kids to visit. I will get Parker a card to give her."

Booth saw his son walk in from getting off the bus. "Parker, can you come here for a second and no you are not in trouble and no I am not going back to Afghanistan."

"What's going on dad?"

This was going to be tough "Bones had an aneurysm. They had to take her to the hospital. She is very sick Parks."

"What's an aneurysm.?"

Rebecca had an idea of how to explain this to him. "You know how you have veins and blood vessels in your arm. You have the same in your brain. A blood vessel in Dr. Brennan's brain and she has been bleeding from inside of her head."

Now Parker had another question "Why did Dr. Bones get one?"

Booth sighed "I don't know Parker."

"Can I see her?"

"I am sorry bub but the hospital is only allowing immediate family members, I am not even allowed in."

Parker was in tears and Rebecca was helpless. There was nothing Booth could do.

The day after Brennan woke up, Daisy and Lance were at the hospital and Brennan was up and walking or at least struggling to walk. She was holding on to the side rail while a physical therapist was stabilizing her. "OK Temperance, you did well for your first time. Let's call it day."

Brennan slurred "I find myself exhausted."

Daisy was confused "Lance, is that normal?"

"Unfortunately it is, the aneurysm has caused her weakness in her limbs and she is having problems with speech. It could be worse."

While Daisy and Sweets were there; Arastoo, Vinny, and Fisher arived. The fact that they saw Brennan awake was beyond good. Arastoo had told her about her article being published and brought in a copy. What none of them noticed was Booth just outside of the room.

"Bones, you are awake."

Daisy was beyond pissed with Booth and she was going to let him have it. There will be no threatening of a federal agent make him face the truth.

Booth was greeted with looks of feury including Bones. Daisy snapped "Why the hell are you even here, looking for another way to kick her while she is down."

"Come on Bones, can't we talk"

Brennan slurred "Don't call me Bones and get out of here and leave me in peace."

Sweets decided to step I "Agent Booth, the last thing Dr. Brennan needs to be dealing with is more drama. Go, I think it would be best to hold off talking to her until she is further along in recovery. Now is not the time. Please leave and tell Doctors Saroyan and Hodgins as well as Angela to stay away right now. Now is not the time for mediation but to make sure she can regain her independence and move back into her house, back to being a writer, and back to being an anthropologist."

Booth looked shocked, shows how much he had known her. He would find about where her house is. He had walked in on a debate of what the best chemicals are to degrade bone. It was a little alarming since he was on everyone's shit list. Something that Booth over heard on his way out is Arastoo and Daisy had manuscripts for books and Bones genuinely wanted to see them. He heard her slur "Gives me something to read."

He saw joy in the eyes of Daisy and Arastoo but there again they knew their manuscripts being critiqued by a best selling author . She was giving to them as much as they were giving to her.

He stayed out of sight but still listened. Wendell laughed "Dr. B, they are both excellent."

"Quiet Mr. Bray, I need to keep by objectivity. They had to leave for the night and Booth left before he was seen. He did not want Parker to see her so weak and having trouble speaking. He did give Rebecca a quick update so she can tell Parker.

"Rebecca, Brennan is awake but I do not want Parker to see her in the state she is in. She is having some problems with speaking and she is weak all over."

Rebecca sighed "I will tell Parker but I will go see her myself to give her Parker's card. It sounds like she will have to go to a rehab hospital once she is discharged. They might have a more lax policy of letting children visit or at least an area that Dr. Brennan can visit."

Now the tough part; telling Cam, Angela and Hodgins that visiting will be a very bad idea with what happened today. He knew Bones would be having constant visitors in the form of Sweets, Max, Russ, and the Squinterns.

Sweets was right, she did need to recover physically before they even went near their personal issues. After the reaming that he received from Caroline, she was right. He took her for granted and trying to ensure Hannah was welcomed and showing Brennan that was furious with her, he played a role of her being alienated her against Angela, Hodgins and Cam. They were also in trouble with Caroline.

Only time will if the center can be brought back together.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Bones

Rebecca had brought over Parker's card and Seeley was right, Parker should not see her like this. Now her being furious with Seeley for acting like a prick, she was not going to interfere.

"Thank you Rebecca, they are talking about moving me to a rehabilitation hospital within the next five days"

Her speech did sound off. "Good, Parker will love to hear the news."

Booth had tried to visit again but she was not in the room. One of the nurses not knowing he is on the restricted list said "She is having physical therapy."

Having done his research, he was not surprised that she needed to have it. It also sounded like she needed to have speech therapy as well.

Twenty minutes later, Brennan was wheeled back up stairs into her room. Her physical therapist James seemed to have a look of promise in his face. "Temperance, you are progressing faster than what I had expected. You are about two weeks ahead of schedule. If you continue at the rate you are going in, the time you will need to spend at rehab will be short."

"Thank you"

Booth had truly gotten a good look at Bones. Today she had the bandage off of her head. Half of her beautiful hair was missing. She had a huge scar that looked like she was in the mouth of a shark. She was so thin, so pale.

He had thought her being subhuman, a person with robotic emotions and it turned everyone against her. The more time had flown by with him acting like an asshole, the more he learned. She is a human and she held her ground. He had cursed her for bringing her interns out to crime scenes to observe but he was reminded that she is the professor and they are her students. The Squinterns never physically interfered but once away from the initial scene, he could hear her quizzing them.

There were more reminders of her being the teacher with hearing her discuss meeting times with her interns to check progress into their thesis. She had slapped him in the face a few times with her interns was the anthropologists solving a few cases without him, without the rest of the squints, or the FBI. He swore one of those times Fisher had a malicious look in his eyes.

He had known about the mass amount of identifications being identified in limbo with the aid of the squinterns. There were 90 bodies that were able to be returned to family. He had thought she was taking her anger at him out on the interns but the interns wanted to identify even more bodies.

Wendell telling him to go to hell was the start of the wakeup call. His teammates were pissed at him for being responsible for the loss of one of the top scorers on the team. He saw Wendell out on a date with a woman. He went to say hello and he was ignored.

He had been doing research on Bones while she was in her coma. He learned of the program she started to help high schoolers in the foster care system get out early and she has had success. She also had drop outs getting their g.e.d. Bones had started a scholarship program for these kids as well. He understood her drive to help foster kids and she was not doing this to show off. She had been keeping it under the radar. The only way he learned about it was through Caroline.

The house she bought is in a gated community in Georgetown, he knew why the gated community. It is to keep him out. She had not had that apartment for months now.

He knew she is always working on her latest book and he knew while she was not good at verbalizing her emotions physically, she could take her wrath out on him in her latest book. He owns them all. Parker wanted to read them but he said no, the content in those books are not for kids.

"Booth, why are you here?"Her speech did not sound any better.

""I came to see you, I wanted to know how are you feeling?"

There was a look of pure anger. "Why, so you can have more material to use against me. I know it was you who started I am not even human Booth and you began the process of turning everyone against me. Guess what Booth, I bleed and break down just like the rest of you. When I recover I will be submitting my letter of resignation since all of my interns are ready to defend their thesis. You can solve your own damn crimes."

Oh he deserved it and he knew it too. "Bones, I came here to apologize. I made mistake. I should have never have let it come this."

Brennan was livid "Maybe you should think first. Really think Booth, are you actually sorry or are you here out of guilt? "

Booth was stunned "Believe it or not Bones, I was worried about you. Everyone is. Do you know how horrible it was to hear second hand how sick you were. That aneurysm damn near killed you. It is my fault, I should have reigned in everyone when you were being alienated. That was rude and we acted like some petty high school students."

Brennan was not impressed. "The only reason you even started giving a damn was for the fact that I nearly died because if this did not happen, you and everyone else would go on doing the same thing you have been doing. All I am good for you is to make sure your career advances and to figure out how someone died. You used me Booth. That is why once my interns are done with their thesis I am out of here for good. You showed me how replaceable I am. That is all I need to know about you and everyone else. Now get out of here before I have security come in. My brother should be here any moment anyways."

Booth took one last look at Bones and she turned her head into her pillow and he heard soft sobbing. He did this to her. He walked out quietly. "I am not giving up on you, us Bones."If she gives him the chance, he will spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He will show her that she is not expendable, that she is worth it. He should know she used her brain first and she values what her brain says over anything else. Now he is reaping what he has sewn. He has sewn a loss of a friendship and partner, his actions nearly killed her. He did this to her as did everyone else. He knew high blood pressure can put you at risk for aneurysms and what they all had been doing contributing to it.

Hodgins and Angela were at the lab working when Hodgins tried to talk to Arastoo. He got coldness and hostility from him. "You care now? Funny, you have a way of showing it and it is a little too convenient that you show your concern after she nearly died. If you think you are going to get information out of me, Daisy, Vinny, Wendell's, and Fisher; you are sadly mistaken."Arastoo had gone back to working on a case with dwarfism that the body was in shatters. He had been video conferencing with Clark for help. Clark had agreed to video conference with any of the interns while Brennan is on sick leave. It goes behind Cam's back, but even Clark was beyond caring what Cam thought.

Cam had gone into Angela in her office and shut the door. "Angela, I can't take it anymore. I know I screwed up, we all did. I have tried to visit her three times but I can not even get near her. The first time it was Max and Russ, the second time it was Sweets, the third time is Wendell. I have threatened the interns with firing them but Arastoo can easily go over my head to the higher ups of the Jeffersonian. With the help of Clark and his reasons why he left, we all could be out of a job for our lack of professionalism."

Angela whispered "If she comes back. I would not be surprised when Bren comes back from sick leave and tells all of us to go to hell. I tried to talk to Daisy and she had overheard me calling Bren a bitch months back. I went to talk to Wendell when Sweets was here, Wendell and Sweets became tight lipped and went off into the subject of a case. I have been having nightmares over seeing her on the floor like that."

Hodgins had knocked on the door to Angela's office and Cam let him in. "Have you overheard anything on Dr. B? The interns are even more tight lipped."

Angela and Cam shook their heads. "After Caroline ringing us out to dry, getting information may not even happen. The only thing I know is that she is awake and nothing else."

Minutes later, Cam had gotten a text from Booth. "Booth wants to meet us at the diner in a hour. He said he got to speak for her for five minutes."

That was something "We will take it."

The hour was up quickly and Booth was sitting there and the look told it all. "I saw Bones, she is so weak and has trouble walking. Her speech is slurred. The left side of her head was cut into and she has a scar the size if a saucer on her head. They had to shave half of the hair off of her head.

She is very angry at us and she tore into me. She said she feels used and she said we all showed her how replaceable she is. Bones said that once her interns have completed their thesis, she is gone and they are nearly the hell are we going to do? Sweets is not going to help us. I left because she said Russ was coming."

Everyone's fears were confirmed, they had driven her out. No one could fault her and with her expertise, she can work anywhere she damn well pleases.

Hodgins had the most guilt because he could have reigned in Angela and had given Angela a wakeup call at what she is doing but he chose not to. Angela and himself were trying to visit but Arastoo was in her room. He knew if the interns were not at the lab, or at their homes, they were with Dr. B. He learned something else about her, she had started an organization to help foster kids get out of the system early and help them get into college early. She makes them all look bad, unintentionally.

She volunteers to help identify victims of genocide and disasters, she stays late to identify bodies in limbo. He had known about the 90 remains that had been identified by her and the interns. Now she is helping foster kids. This was not a look at me situation but she genuinely cares. Angela said she did not have human emotion but that is not true. He knew she was working on another book and this time with everyone being assholes to her, she will probably get revenge on them in the novel and her fans will enjoy it.

Angela was thinking of how she can even get near Bren to apologize. What she did is inexcusable and it might just be too little, too late. Over the past months she has seen Brennan become a shell over her former self. She saw how pale she was, her losing weight, the dark circles and bags under her eyes. She had been rubbing her friendship with Hannah in her face but learned that Hannah is so shallow and there is no substance to her. When she learned that Hannah was hoping Brennan would die so she could have Booth completely, she punched her in the face.

It is like the lab has divided into two factions. The anthropology factions have been getting far more done without Cam, Hodgins, and herself. The murder that Bren solved with Fisher was the biggest slap in the face, especially with that malicious glint in Fisher's eyes.

Cam came right to it. "I think in actually talking to Dr. Brennan, we are all going to have to take a huge risk and jump in the shark tank."

Hodgins was frustrated by this whole mess, he could have stopped 70% of the crap. He knew why a health nut like her had an aneurysm. It was the extreme stress that raised her blood pressure that caused it all.

"I don't think we should do it as a group but as individuals. It will look like we are gaining up on her if we do. We have to watch what we say and be crystal clear about it. We can't do it on the same day either."

Booth did talk to Rebecca earlier that day and was holding back. It had involved getting Parker to see Bones. "Rebecca had stopped by her room with a card from Parker. Bones said they were looking to send her out to a rehabilitation hospital within the next five days. I can't pull medical information unless it relates to a crime. I don't have that type of power. I don't think she will go far because of Max, Russ, and the interns. She will most likely be at the best of the best in the area."

What none of them knew was that Daisy and Fisher were done writing their thesis. Arastoo and Wendell had another three months worth of work. Vincent Nigel Murray has another five months until his is done. Daisy's was confirmed and she would be defending hers in six weeks. However, Daisy was back to the drawing book again for her book for inconsistencies and to spice up the plot because it gets dull in some areas.

Sweets was over the moon but he would not be making a big announcement about Daisy completing her thesis. He had a plan, he felt they were finally ready to get married. He found her a ring and a ring that she can wear with her gloves on. Daisy had seven interviews lined up with museums in the DC area, she just does not want to work with the Jeffersonian. What Sweets has helped her out on is calming her nerves for when she presents her thesis. It is scary as hell.

The next day Hodgins went over to the hospital to try to talk to Brennan and what he saw broke his heart. The aneurysm sucked the life out of her and it looked like a shark bit her in the head. She did need to go to a rehabilitation hospital. That much was clear to him.

Her door was open so he walked in. Brennan was typing away on her laptop and not noticing him. When she looked up,she saw him.

She sneered with her speech being off "What are you doing here?"

Hodgins knew he fucked up "Dr. Brennan, I came here to apologize. I know it is too little, too late."

Brennan was furious with him. "You, I am disappointed in you Dr. Hodgins. You had the power to stop some of the crap and you could have said something to Angela and Cam. Instead you were iddle. So why now? What motivated you now, I know it is out of obligation because I am in recovery."

He knew she was right about it all, he should have stopped it. It was time for one more risk. This was to feel her out. He had known her for a long time now. He knew her before even Angela came on to the scene.

"I know about you planning on handing in your letter of resignation once all of your interns have presented their thesis. Why, we can work this out."

Brennan shook her head. "No, there is nothing that can be fixed. I have made up my mind. I will be better off away from the Jeffersonian. If I stay with all of the bull shit, I will be at risk for another bleeding aneurysm. The sooner I leave the better."

Hodgins knew Cam, Angela, and Booth were not going to like what she said.

Later that afternoon, Booth stopped by the lab. He knew Hodgins was going to see Bones. "How did it go?"

A grave expression came over his face. "I have known Dr. Brennan the longest, even before you Angela. She is very angry and told me I had the power to stop some of your crap and she is right. I stood idle and I will never forgive myself for that. She is determined to leave. She says she stays with all of our bull shit, she is at risk for another bleeding aneurysm. She is right about that one. With the interns not speaking to us unless necessary, she said she is leaving once all of them are done with their thesis. I know all of them will be done in less than a year with how they have been full speed ahead all of these months."

This was worse than what any of them could have imagined. "We are going to have to work like hell to convince her to stay and we all need to bury the hatchet with the squinterns and Sweets. It will be a step in the right direction."

That very same day, Temperance Brennan finished the book she had been working on for months. "Betrayal in the Bone."Writing had become an outlet for her when she was abandoned by her "friends". Andy tosses Kathy aside for a woman who turns out to be a terrorist. Her friends had turned against her. The support she had were a few others that were around her who she had been were the ones to solve the crimes. She decided to put the of all cliffhangers, Kathy being in a car accident caused by a drunk driver and she codes on the operating room table.

Her editor replied quite quickly, she loves it and the cliffhanger will be torture leaving her fans in speculation whether Kathy lives or dies. Now the book was done, Brennan could focus on recovering. She had set a date for recover and a vacation planned. She was going to go to Costa Rica for two weeks. She has 297 days of vacation, she can use it.

A.N. I do think subconsciously, Brennan does incorporate her life into her books. It may seem a little vindictive but I think the book is something she could pour her heart and soul completely into. This book will be dedicated to her interns and Sweets.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Bones

Brennan was doing very well in recovery that she left the hospital two days earlier than expected. She was spending several hours a day getting her strength back up and learning how to talk. All Brennan wanted to do was be at home on her own bed.

Her father and Russ were there almost daily. Even the girls came up to visit and had get well soon cards. There was no paralysis on one side, just weak all over. She could move and feel but did not have the strength. Also, her coordination was off. One of the occupational therapists ran a yoga group and it was helping even though she had to use props when she didn't before.

Daisy brought in a friend, a guy friend who does hair to consult. The opinion was to shave it all off and start over because it was going to be too awkward to let the hair grow back on the side where the surgery occurred. Something she had thought about was just strictly doing teaching which would give her more chances to go on digs. The stress of it would be minimal compared to what she has faced at the Jeffersonian. Nearly dieing puts a new perspective on life and there is so much she wants to do. There is a digg planned in Alexandria, Egypt that will require scuba diving. She has never been to Egypt surprisingly and this is a new challenge.

A classmate of hers from Northwestern had contacted her about coming out and it was not feasible at the moment but would more than welcome any photos and video footage. The interns would love this, all of them.

Booth, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela began with their plans with burying the hatchets. When word had gotten around the FBI with how Booth and the rest of them treated Brennan, he was not too popular. Even more so when they learned that she nearly died.

Special Agent Richard Potter who had known Booth for a long time and went through the academy together was the voice for everyone else. "What the fuck is wrong with you Booth. I know you said you had to move on but you showed no form of human decency. You have been acting like a jackass since you have gotten back from Afghanistan. You turned her own friends against her. You owe her everything, including your career. Your solve rate was only 89% before you started working with her and now you are perfect. No one has that in the FBI know why she had that aneurysm? It was all of the stress that you, your bitch, and those at the Jeffersonian did."

Perrotta and Shaw were not happy at all. They had gone and visited Brennan their self when she was in the hospital. They met Hannah and could not stand her at all.

Perrotta had overheard Hannah on the phone when Booth was out of the room. Hannah bragged about how many soldiers she had slept with when on assignment and she was responsible for two divorces. There was only one word for Hannah, slut. She wished she had a tape recorder because she would love for agent Booth to hear this. She had done some research into the marriages Hannah destroyed. First one, Sergeant Andrew Naves. He was married for five years with his first child on the way. Second one, Sergeant Major James Norrington. Married for nine years, had one on the way and his other child was just diagnosed with cancer. The men were just as guilty of not keeping their zippers up.

Booth went to Sweets first because if he makes peace with Sweets then it will trickle down into the squinterns. Her squinterns really, really did not like him right now. There again, the only one that he had not mocked for being a squint is Wendell. Arastoo, Daisy, Vinny, and Fisher; he was an ass to sometimes.

"Sweets, I am sorry for acting like a dick but I want to start burying the hatchet with you and the interns. I know it was the stress from the crap that I, along with everyone else put her through."

To Sweets, he was waiting for this for a long time now. He made his own mistake and he owned up to it. He did feel guilty about what happened that night outside of the Hoover and he did apologize and she forgave him. "Sweets, you had no way to predict what Booth was going to do. I made my own when he confessed that he was in love with me."However, Sweets did feel some extra guilt because he set off every event leading to Brennan's aneurysm.

"Agent Booth, you are going to have to take in account that you sprung up your undying love for her. You know she does not adapt well to something like that. I made my mistake by saying you two were in love. If she can forgive you it will take a very long time to regain her trust.

Now that you are willing to admit your mistake, I can bring in Daisy to mediate. I know what she will say to you if I do not get involved. What is going to happen is I am going to have each one of her interns in here alone and you will have to work out your issues with all of them. I know the amounts of time you have been jerks to them, you are going to have to own up to them all. If I have them in all together, it will be a group mentality and nothing will work. I think once you bury the hatchet with the interns then I can work on mediation between Hodgins, Angela, and Cam."

Keeping Bones in his life is the most important thing besides Parker. Her nearly dieing was the biggest wakeup call he had ever had in his life over everything. There is just so much that is left unsaid. He will not let her go without a fight this time. Booth knew he was not going to be welcomed with open arms where she is doing rehabilitation, but he knew Parker would want to see her. It's nearly the weekend and Rebecca has him this weekend anyways.

"How's Bones doing? I know that it would not be wise for me to see her after the last visit I had but Parker does want to see her. Rebecca did promise to take him."

Sweets was practically a walking lie detector and he sensed no deceit from Booth. So it would not hurt to say something. He also knew Parker adores Dr. Brennan. "She is doing better. The staff at Blue Hills have her up doing physical, occupational, and speech therapy for several hours a day. She just feels weak all over and her speech is sounding better. Until we begin mediation; you, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela are banned from seeing her. If you want to fix this, you are going to have to do exactly what I say."

"Yes, Sweets"

For Sweets, this could work. He also would need to talk to Max and Russ and deal with the issues that they have with Booth and the rest of the people in the lab. They are extremely protective of her and with all of the damage that Booth did, they did need to be spoken to as well.

There are four other psychologists besides himself and one psychiatrist for the FBI in DC. One,is on maternity leave so Dr. Greene is not an option. There is Dr. Gerhard but he is the second most hated person at the Hoover believing that a woman's place is in the home. All of the female population of the Hoover cannot stand him. Him and Dr. Brennan could result in world War 3. There is Dr. O'Brien who thinks that everything can be solved with medication. Dr. Strauss has been all for separating Booth and Brennan for years and he will create more problems. Brennan hates psychology as it is. Dr. Strauss is also a notorious skirt chaser. Bringing in someone in from the outside would not work either.

Booth had texted everyone to meet him at the diner for lunch. This is beyond important. Cam, Hodgins, and Angela arrived as quickly as possible because their strategy of how to fix things with Brennan had not been working. No one had known where she was for the past two days either.

"I talked to Sweets and he said that he is going to have to mediate sessions individually with us and her interns. This can not be done as a group on either side. We all betrayed her trust and I see this as the best option because the only people she trusts is her brother, Max, her interns, and surprisingly Sweets. He knows where she is but until the meetings take place, we are all banned from the rehabilitation facility."

It was not exactly the news that they wanted to hear but you can not fix months of pain and hurt with a magic wand. Life does not work like that.

"So where is she Seeley?"

Booth did not think anything of it. "Blue Hills."

Jack whistled. "That is one of the top rehabilitation hospitals in the country. They only see the who's who and the place is not cheap at all but if Dr. B is looking for the best place to recover, it's with them."

That surprised no one, it's Brennan and she would not bat an eye for something like that though Booth did wonder what type of health benefits the Jeffersonian has because it is probably a hell of a lot better than he has as a government employee.

"Sweets said she is doing better but she does several hours of physical, occupational, and speech therapy every day. She just feels weak all over."

Cam did breathe a sigh of relief. "She got to the hospital so quick so no major damage was done but she will be weak for a very long time. This will not fix itself over night and she needs the stint there. Dr. Brennan will most likely be there for a few weeks. She is lucky she is not paralyzed on one side because that could have been a possibility. She is damn lucky she had the seizure where she did, especially because Sibley is right up the road from the Jeffersonian and the paramedics had her there in three minutes."

When Booth got home for the evening, he called Rebecca. "She's at Blue Hills, it's in Arlington. The visiting hours start at ten. Sweets said he would call Bones in advance to let them know that she will be having visitors. I did look on the website and there should be no problem with Parker visiting."

Rebecca had a sense of relief come over her "Good, Parker will be happy to hear it."

The day had gone better than what Booth had expected. He knew how worried Parker was since he had Bones as his iddle. The road to recovery with all of the bridges with relationships are now headed for the right path, repair. This did take a heavy weight off of his chest since learning Bones had an aneurysm.

The next day Brennan was alerted to she was going to have a visitor in the form of Parker Booth. She put on a scarf because she did not want to frighten him with the scar. She had a t-shirt and yoga pants on.

Right at 10, the door was banging "Come in".

Parker ran into the room. He was told what she looked like right now and not to be frightened. He was told recovery from this is going to be very long.

"Dr. Bones, how are you feeling?"

He went to hug Brennan but Rebecca did want to rein him in. She knew he was just excited to see her.

"Parker, gentle."

Brennan knew he was worried about her but could handle it. Parker had gotten a perfect 3rd term report card. "That is very good Parker, I hear you will be in the accelerated program at your school next fall."

Not talking about the drama did put Brennan at ease. "Yes, my teachers told me not to become cocky and the school work next year for me will be challenging than what the rest of my classmates who are not in the accelerated program will be facing. I do have to pick a foreign language that I will start taking next year that I will have to take all the way through my senior year but I am not sure which one, I have until fall to decide."

Brennan speaking several languages and travelling to areas where English is not the primary language did give her a good idea. She did have enough knowledge in those areas to expect for him.

Rebecca listed then off. "Latin, French, Spanish, Arabic, Chinese, and German."

Brennan had her own thoughts into each language and how it might serve Parker if he wishes to become an anthropologist. Parker is a hard worker and focuses on his studies but he will face a tougher challange with Arabic and Chinese.

"Latin would be beneficial because it will help in on the SAT, as well as in the sciences that Parker is interested in especially with how he is interested in anthropology. Latin is a gateway language to French, Portuguese, Romanian, Italian, and Spanish. Many words in English are based out of Latin words which will benefit him in the study of the English language. Spanish or French would be ideal if he wanted a head start into some of the most common languages spoken around the world. French is not solely reserved for Quebec and France. Arabic would be ideal for several African countries but learning their alphabet would be very difficult. Chinese is spoken in such a limited region. It's up to you."

Rebecca saw all of the benefits of each language and she would lean to Latin because it will help him on the SAT when he gets older and it will take him further. Her second choice is French because she does speak it so she could help him. Arabic, while useful could cause more problems than what it is worth. Knowledge on education has been a great help to her because she admits it, she does not always know what she is doing. There was one night Parker had come home with a word problem sheet that even she could not figure out and it was driving her crazy. Brennan came over and taught Parker how to answer them. She liked that he gets shown how to get to the solution instead of just handing him the solution.

Than something she said would give her fuel to talk to Parker's teacher. "I do not understand why Parker would be given a pre calculus questions when he has not even have studied Algebra 1 yet."

No wonder why she could not help her son, she had to go to summer school for math and math was her enemy even in college. Brennan had left her the proof that it was precalculus so she could have a few words with Mr. Henry. She has a financial advisor to help her with all things financial so having Dr. Brennan as Parker's educational advisor is not a bad thing. She never wanted to impose on her like Brennan did not impose on her but she would pick her brain from time to time if something involving Parker's education does need direction. Once she is given the direction, making the decision would be easier. She would be informing Parker's school that he would take Latin in the fall. She wanted her son to have what would serve him the most in life and Latin would be a benefit to him.

The visit Brennan had with Parker put both into good spirits. Rebecca had learned that Brennan had Skype, she could set up an account for Parker so he could visit with her.

What Brennan did not know was her father and Russ has a very lengthy mediation session between Sweets and Booth which accomplished something. Vengeance diminished and Russ just wanted Booth to take responsibility for how he treated Tempe. Booth made his vows to Brennan if she would let him to make sure she felt loved and treasured and not used. He was left with a threat. "The only tears I ever want to hear that you made her cry are tears of joy. If you ever hurt her like this again, you will be dead. It is not us for Dad and I to forgive you. The forgiveness has to come from Tempe."

For Booth, he completed step one in mediation because Max and Russ needed to be met with first because they are the most protective of her even with their mistakes. It was obvious that they were a support for her as well when everyone acted like asses to her.

Tomorrow, he would have to face Daisy. She would be probably the biggest challenge because she had grown very close to Bones during those months away. Going to confession had helped him as well and Father Mitch had also offered advice in how to heal his relationships with those he hurt. It is an uphill climb for Seeley Booth on the steepest of all mountains.


End file.
